1. Field of the Invention
In an integrated circuit element, external leads are led out the element body and are electrically connected with the circuit board so as to deliver and receive the electrical signals. Cameras, copiers and other precision instruments are becoming more compact and electronic techniques are being increasingly applied thereon in such a manner that integrated circuit elements such as IC or LSI are increasingly made use of. In such devices, the increase of the number of the external leads of the integrated circuit element and the small width between the conductor patterns on the circuit board make the positioning operations so difficult that conventional methods and devices no longer provide adequate fidelity with regard to positioning accuracy.
Until now, in order to align the external leads projecting at the side of the molded integrated circuit element with the conductor patterns on the circuit board a mounting device has been used by means of which the projections provided on the molded bay are engaged in the openings provided in the fixed portion of the circuit board. (Japanese utility model publication Sho. 48-23960). In the case of the above-mentioned device the external leads are not directly aligned with the conductor patterns on the circuit board so that there is a danger that the external leads will not correspond to the conductor pattern, thereby causing difficulty in obtaining high positioning accuracy.